1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control devices for mechanical refrigerating systems of the vapor compression type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art refrigeration systems of the vapor compression type, hot vapors are discharged from the compressor through a single line to the top or side of an air cooled condenser or to the top of a water cooled condenser. For such systems, the charging level of the refrigerant in the system may be critical and variable speed controls, face dampers, or cycling controls may be required on the condenser fans to maintain the system at optimum efficiency. My co-pending application, U.S. Ser. No. 449,734, filed Mar. 11, 1974, entitled "Flooder Refrigerant Condenser Systems", discloses a condenser where hot vapors are introduced into the bottom of the condenser to equalize condenser temperature and heat transfer across its entire surface.